


Jenovawatch

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Overwatch fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: The Jenova Crisis was a global issue. Aeris understood this. She also understood the need to co-operate with other organizations in response to the persistent and ongoing threat to life on the Planet. Said co-operation comes in the form of Yuffie “D.Va” Kisaragi.





	Jenovawatch

The Jenova Crisis was a global issue. Aeris understood this. She also understood the need to co-operate with other organizations in response to the persistent and ongoing threat to life on the Planet. Shame not everyone did. Sometimes it would be nice if Shinra got the reasonably clear-cut memo that near everyone else in the world seemed to have received; we have to work together or risk extinction. If they had to, could they not do their assassinations and weird science experiments later? Shinra remained theoretically committed to stopping Jenova instances - though were perhaps not wholly in support of their eradication; rumours abounded of what head scientist Lucrecia was doing with the specimens rumours they allegedly took.

Fortunately the current mission should not lead to a confrontation with the disgraced scientist or Shinra in general. Rather, Aeris's mission was to take care of a possible hidden infestation on a tiny island off the coast of Wutai. And since said mission took place in Wutai territorial waters, some negotiation was necessary with the local government. Never a problem, Wutai were more than willing to assist Avalanche, though the country maintained a careful distance from the organisation. Their deep-rooted hatred of Shinra ensured there was no chance of an alignment with the nefarious group. 

Scouting missions were not difficult. Even sightings of master hacker Shelke in the area was no concern for Aeris. But Wutai insisted on sending assistance given the operation occurred in their jurisdiction. Said assistance came in the form of Yuffie “D.Va” Kisaragi. Kisaragi was an accomplished combatant. It would also be foolish to overlook her rise to prominence from online gaming to expert mech-operator. Mere months ago she had handled a Jenova incursion solo at great personal risk. Not someone to underestimate.

But Kisaragi’s public, or rather, promotional, persona was a little (a lot) misleading. Until today, Aeris knew Kisaragi as nothing more than an immaculately presented, chirpy and glamorous figure, aficionado of the finer things in life and near undefeatable in most video games. After today, Aeris would be hard pressed to forget the late teenager had a tendency to gorge potato chips and soda. Also boasting an attention span for which micro-seconds seemed too short. A few hours scouting the island, and the moment Aeris stopped to rest, out came the snacks. A holographic screen snapped into existence in the air in front of the mecha; the machine folded it's legs while it's pilot's attention was elsewhere. Kisaragi was gaming.

Not for the first time did Aeris wonder how wise it was to bring such a mobile weapons platform on a mission with a risk – however slight – of an encounter with a master hacker more than capable of puppeteering any mechanical entity she so chose. This she had explained to Kisaragi a number of times to repeated dismissals by the operator. Nor was she apparently worried about bringing a bright pink robot to the jungle. The thing reportedly had multiple design options, but nope; Kisaragi was going with this one. This was Aeris’s life apparently. Best to-

A sound in the undergrowth.

“Kisaragi.” The pilot continued clicking the buttons of her controller. Aeris repeated herself, hefting her flail and shield generator, gaze focused in the relevant direction. Jenova? Shinra? Some wildlife unaccounted for in the scans? "Kisaragi!"

“Huh? What?” The screen snapped off and with it the nuisance electronic bleeps.

Aeris waved at her and crept closer. “Something’s out there.”

The mecha unfolded itself and stood up. And with that one movement, all pretences of stealth were gone. Should have left Kisaragi to her game. “Where?”

Kisaragi's whisper was almost enough to make Aeris face-palm. She was at least trying. Aeris pointed, the rustle louder now. She flicked her shield on, the mecha’s canons twitching, concealed panels jutting open to reveal the gleaming tips of micro-missiles. The pair remained tense, the mecha mercifully silent when not moving. A louder crash, a glimpse of something moving, a grey uniform- Not Jenova; Shinra remained a possibility.

The gun appeared first, a huge cannon of unfamiliar design. The woman who carried it hefted it with muscular arms; short, cropped black hair, amazing arms, red eyes. She stopped dead the moment she entered the clearing, her gaze flicking between them. A burst of unfamiliar language, a pause, and then something that sounded familiar. A question. Kisaragi agreed and grinned.

“Uh.” Aeris blinked forcibly.

“Can’t escape my fans it seems,” she said. “But she's going to have to wait for the autograph.”

“Autograph?” Aeris suppressed the urge to groan. Of course. While Avalanche was reasonably famous, none of them were celebrities in the same vein as Kisaragi. The woman’s gaze flicked to her and remained there. Not unwanted, but who was this? Not Kisaragi's concern.

“Avalanche?” Her eyes narrowed before the next word. “Or Shinra?”

“Avalanche,” Aeris replied hurriedly. The cannon might well be capable of piercing her shield given its size.

The woman nodded, her posture relaxing. She let the cannon sink to the ground. “Good. But also bad. If you were Shinra, perhaps you could tell me where Shelke is.”

A glance to Kisaragi. Curious. “You don’t seem aligned with Shinra-“ The woman snorted. “-so who are you?”

“Tifa Lockhart, mercenary,” she replied straightening her back. “Hired to hunt down Shelke.” No shortage of people the hacker had upset, though curious who Shelke had riled sufficiently to get Lockhart hired.

“So you heard that rumour too.”

A nod. “And yet, you bring this machine here?” She gestured at Kisaragi. “Poor choices.”

“No way Shelke can hack me,” Kisaragi snapped. “I am way too advanced for her.”

Lockhart’s tone softened. “It does not to pay to be overconfident with her. Or those she is aligned with.” Kisaragi glared at her and stomped out of the clearing.

“Sorry about her. She’s-“ Aeris shrugged helplessly.

“Different. I wonder if I will still get my autograph.” Lockhart grinned. A glance in the direction of the robot. “Do you object to an alliance?”

She was not with Shinra, that should be enough. Hopefully Aeris would not find out later that she was somehow involved with the Jenova worshippers. That seemed unlikely given her lack of hostility to Avalanche. Aeris shook her head. “More back-up is appreciated. To a point anyway.” She sighed. “Guess we better follow her.”

Together they made their way deeper into the jungle, progress easier with Kisaragi striding ahead on tireless, mechanical legs and smashing through the undergrowth. Perhaps another glance at Lockhart would not hurt- Stop that. Mission first, Gainsborough. “Why do you do this?”

“Sorry?” Had Lockhart noticed her looking?

Lockhart’s lips moved silently for a moment. “Why are you in Avalanche?”

Ah. “You could say it’s a family tradition.” All of them still alive thankfully. “I got inspired and I wanted to do my part too.” The other woman nodded. She opened her mouth to speak and stopped. Kisaragi stood still ahead of them. “What is-“ Aeris cut herself off as she circled the mecha. Two meters away the ground sank and plummeted into an abyss. Warped and twisted forms writhed and clawed. Another blink. Not a vision from some horror film; this was all too familiar, all too real. The constantly changing fleshy mass that was Jenova moved ceaselessly below them. “Guess we found the infestation.”

Lockhart peered over the edge and whistled. “I haven’t seen that many since the war.” She pointed. “That is a flyer.”

“Are you sure?” A larger mass of Jenova was shifting form in the centre of the pit, wing-like vestiges shaping themselves. Aeris swore. “I don’t think we can do this alone.”

“How long until back-up?” Lockhart’s gaze flicked around the lip of the crater. No sign of Shelke, but if the hacker was here, perhaps Shinra already knew. Or perhaps she was holding off in lieu of the greater prize. Another reminder of the rumours about what Lucrecia wanted her samples for and the implications of her interest.

Aeris shook herself. “An hour maybe.”

“That thing is not going to wait an hour,” Kisaragi muttered. The mecha hunched.

“Wait." The mottled purple flesh of Jenova receded from the mass; the true form of the flying Jenova was near complete. “We go in there, we get overwhelmed.” Aeris grabbed her radio and signalled headquarters. A rush, a sensation of something ascending at speed. A heart-stopping boom made her jump, a blast of wind and Kisaragi was no longer beside her. “I said wait,” Aeris roared to the sky.

“She cannot,” Lockhart replied and hefted her canon. Above them Kisaragi ascended, the dark form of the Jenova flyer visible above her. Staccato bursts of pulse cannons sounded distantly. “I hope you are right about Avalanche’s response time. We must hold out.” Lockhart sent a burst of energy towards the pit; a tendril of Jenova withered and disintegrated into ash. The pit's rim disappeared beneath a rising tide of the alien creature.

“Fall back.” Lockhart was already doing so, her gaze flicking from target to target. A click and Aeris’s energy shield burst into life; a snap of her wrist and the flail snaked out to smash a tendril attempting to flank Lockhart. A nod in thanks from Lockhart; she fired another pulse of energy. Above them, Kisaragi darted through the air, never letting the flyer move towards the open water. How much ammo did that thing carry? How much fuel?

She would need to trust Kisaragi; for now they needed to concentrate on staying alive. “I have never seen it behave like this,” Lockhart muttered. “Is there something here?”

“Interesting question.” Aeris triggered her restore materia; she tossed the sphere to Lockhart, tiredness fading from her limbs. “Give me your number and I’ll tell you what we find when the investigative team's finished.” Left unsaid: assuming they were both alive by that point.

“Attractive girl asking for my phone number.” Lockhart shot her a smirk. Aeris was on the verge of explaining that she meant solely professionally, but if Lockhart was into that and didn’t have that many skeletons in her closet maybe- “I would like to discuss over coffee if acceptable.”

Aeris grinned. “It’s a date.” With renewed vigour she brought her flail down over and over again. The tide slowly shifted, the Jenova tendrils ceasing to advance, the flyer blasted out of the air in a rain of missiles. Kisaragi dropped beside them and helped the now minimal efforts to contain Jenova while they waited for more operatives and a controlled burn. Uneasy questions; why was the nest so massive, and why here of all places? And where had the rumours regarding Shelke come from? Had she already left before they arrived? Aeris shot a glance at Lockhart. Questions for others; now she wanted to see what coffee might bring.


End file.
